


Just the Goods

by Face



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Swanqueen smut, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Face/pseuds/Face
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as the title says. Just the good parts. Short sexy time story situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Goods

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. Let me know what you think. I am debating on continuing with these stories based on feedback.

Emma led Regina down the hall to the small bridal party suite. The other guests were just sitting down to eat but Emma didn't care. Her appetite for other things was much stronger. She pulled Regina into the room and swiftly locked the door behind her. Emma turned to look at her partner in her short black cocktail dress and sky high heels. Regina gave a sly smile and it was all Emma could stand. She pounced. Taking Regina by the hips and lightly pushing her against the wall. Her lips firmly planted on the Crimson ones. Her heart was racing and she could feel Regina do the same. Regina hands flew to Emma's head quickly entangling in her long blonde hair. She could feel the tug of delicate hands as they squeezed the handfuls of hair. Emma pulled away sliding her lips to Reginas fair skinned neck, where she placed a mildly firm bite. Head slighted, Regina let out a low hissing breath. Emma's hands wandering from the top of Reginas hips down her shape to find the hem of her dress. Reginas hands now groped at the soft curves of Emma's butt. Emma slowly began to slide her hand up the short black dress. Regina had her own surprise. "No panties?" Emma growled as her hand slid up the inner thigh to reach no barrier between her hand and Reginas heat. The brunette gave cunning grin as she pulled Emma in and kissed her so hard that Emma was sure that her soul would be sucked right out of her body. She let her fingers explore, feeling the heat of Regina's flesh and the wet desire. Emma slowly slid one finger inside. Only to the 1st knuckle, don't give too much at first. Make her want it, crave it, demand it. Emma teased with a few short strokes, knowing her love would want more... But no, not yet.   
Emma glided her finger back to the point where Regina let a slow moan. Emma's fingers slid back and forth from one point of pleasure to the next. Each time reaching deeper inside of Regina. She began to focus her fingers on the swollen bundle of nerves. By this time, the sounds emanating from Regina was undoubtedly heard in the dining room down the hall. Neither one cared. As Reginas breath quickened and her skin began to moisten Emma used her free hand to tease reginas tender erect nipple thru the thin dress. She plunged her finger into Regina so beginning a rhythmic pattern. Regina, with her head back clutched Emma for support as her knees began to tremble. Emma took the liberty of adding another finger to the thrusting. She could feel tender walls clench around her fingers as Regina fought to remain on her feet. The clenching began pulsing. Emma knew she was close. Continuing the melodic motion she took everything Regina had. Moments seemed like hours as waves of pleasure shot thru Regina before relaxation had begun to settle the tension of every muscle in her body. Still penetrating With the same motion and speed, she could feel Regina hesitantly resist. Emma wouldn't rest. She knew that Regina would be ready again before she even removed her fingers. The emerald eyes met he dark brown, nearly black ones. Emma knew there was more to be had.


End file.
